Doritos and Custard Creams
by blondie600
Summary: Scott takes a late night trip to his local shop and ends up meeting a handsome stranger... Fluffy Scisaac one shot I randomly came up with :)


I sigh as I wonder through the aisles of the small corner shop not too far from my house, looking for the Biscuits. Where the fuck are the biscuits? I know it's like 2am but I really wanted some custard creams, don't ask me why I just did.

I finally find them and do a little dance of joy as I grab three jumbo packets. What I'm a teenage boy I get hungry. I then basically skip to the only open cash register and join the queue. Why there are three other people at here this late I'll never know, but the guy at the desk seems to be causing some kafuffle and I sigh as I stand behind a tall, curly haired guy. I bet he's cute if only he'd turn around, maybe… JESUS CHRIST HE'S HOT DAYUM no Scott calm down.

"You hungry dude?" He asks me, laughing as he looks down at the biscuits in my hand

"You aren't much better!" I reply cheekily, looking at the massive bags of Doritos in his arms

"I have an excuse, do you?" He chuckles

"No, I'm just hungry!" I explain grinning at him "What's you excuse?" He has really amazing eyes, really big and blue and his jawline is just wow.

"Well my boyfriend broke up with me last week and I've just seen him making out with some girl so I felt Doritos would cheer me up," He yawns, looking a bit sad "But he was a douche bag anyway so I don't know why I'm annoyed."

I nod as he's talking but my mind is screaming HE'S GAY SNOG HIM

"I'm sorry man," I say sympathetically, trying not to look to happy that this attractive stranger is single "I'm Scott by the way."

"Isaac." He smiles. Perfect name for a perfect man, I can imagine yelling that as he…. STOP SCOTT DON'T GET EXCITED.

"How much longer is this dude gunna take?" I sigh, trying to change the subject and get my thought away from the idea of fucking this guy I only met five minutes ago

"I want to eat my Doritos, hurry up!" Isaac whines, leaning sideways to look at the man still arguing with the shop assistant.

We're still there 5 minutes later and have now ended up sitting on the floor playing 20 questions, Isaac seems like a really cool person, we have the same interests and stuff and I'm REALLY starting to like him now.

"Last one okay ummm, are you single?" Isaac asks me, a slight twinkle in his eye. I feel myself blush slightly but manage to meet his eyes

"I am." I reply, biting my lip. I hear the lady in front of us let out a relived sigh and look up to see them man walking out of the shop. My heart drops as Isaac stands up to put his stuff on the counter after the lady before us has left, then he offers me his hand to help me get up, keeping his grip on my hand just a little longer than normal.

He pays and waits for me as I pay for my biscuits and we walk out of the shop together in comfortable silence. Turns out our cars are parked next to each other and I smile at him as we stand in front of our respective cars, a little closer than people who've just met should do.

"It was really cool to meet you Scott." Isaac smiles at me shyly

"It was really nice to meet you too!" I grin, meeting his eyes. He then pushes his hand into his pocket and gestures for me to give him my hand. I do so and he writes what I'm assuming is his number on it with two small kisses underneath.

"Call me sometime we could do this again well, maybe something a bit better than standing in a corner shop at 2 in the morning!" He laughs, making me chuckle.

We stand looking at each other for a few minutes then I feel his lips brush against mine gently. The kiss is soft and gentle and barely lasts five seconds but it leaves me feeling breathless. Isaac looks down at me with wide eyes, his long fingers adjusting the scarf around his neck as he stares at me.

"I'll see you soon Scott." He whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek. He then gets into his car and smiles at me sweetly before pulling away and whizzing down the street.

I fall into my car in shock and just sit for a while smiling out the windshield. I'm so glad I had the urge to eat custard creams because if I hadn't, I might have missed out on the start of something amazing.

…

* * *

**Hey guys! Just a short one shot I came up with, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**


End file.
